


Strip Search

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: First Aid Is Unshakeable, Gen, Obnoxious Levels Of Armament, Percy Is Has Many Gun, Ratchet Is Between Fear And Homoerotic Thoughts, Ridiculous Amounts Of Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: “Disarm.”“I beg your pardon?”





	Strip Search

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Личный досмотр](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918356) by [Gonshyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonshyk/pseuds/Gonshyk)



Ratchet looked at him, one optic twitching in a slow motion, “It’s a checkup, not target practice. Disarm.”

Perceptor glared, not moving. They stood in a stalemate until Ratchet’ s pede began tapping angrily on the floor. With an annoyed huff, Perceptor acquiesced with complaints muttered under his breath.

Ratchet watched as a pair of pistols, three knives, a revolver, thirty-seven grenades, a mini-EMP, and a… machete were set upon the table. First Aid frowned, visor squinting.

“All of it, Mister Perceptor, sir.”

With a gruff swear, Perceptor unloaded several more weapons onto the table, and Ratchet gawked as said table groaned under the weight piled upon it. With a grumble and another huff, Perceptor tossed a last firearm onto the pile- and the table bent inward.

Fir st Aid  stepped forward, brightly announcing, “And lift your arm s plea se!”

Perceptor rolled hi s optic s a s Fir st Aid began patting him down- Ratchet trying to load  something witty to  say and failing mi serably. Another few clatter s a s a couple more explo sive s hit the pile- and one final revolver; which brought a  slew of complaint s.

“Oh come now, First Aid, be reasonable. It’s practically a pea-shooter, it couldn’t harm a glitchroatch.”

“…Perceptor, isn’t this model illegal to own?”

“….Only if Magnus knows you own it.”

Ratchet finally managed to speak, croaking a strangled, “HOW.” into the air as Perceptor blinked at him.

“One can never be too prepared, Doctor.”

First Aid would never admit he burst out laughing as Ratchet wheezed hard,  sinking down to sit on a stool before his knees gave way. 


End file.
